Let It Snow
by heytherehoyhoy
Summary: And he would learn only from her how to love - all it takes is a walk home and contemplation.


Let it Snow

__He would soon learn how to love__

__And why people fought so hard to obtain it__

****-X-****

Fried sighed as he sat alone in the bar. It was almost time to close down and while all of the other members had gone home, he found that he couldn't. Bixlow was off on a date with Lisanna – something he thought would only happen in a __very __far away, __paralle universe. __And Ever – well __she __was still pissed off at him for not choosing her during the S-class trials. So what was he to do? Both of his friends were completely unavailable at this point.

The runes mage looked out the window, sighing as he watched the pale, frosted rain gently drift down. He unconsciously let a groan slip out as his head rolled forward onto the wood of the table with an unceremonious thud.

"Fried, are you alright?" He turned at the melodic voice only to come face-to-chest with beautiful-as-ever Mirajane. The green-haired man turned away, his cheeks feeling the slightest bit heated__.__ He coughed awkwardly before managing a shaky, __"I'm sorry, w-what?" __And the lovely barmaid smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" She repeated for him slowly, her sincerity putting him at ease – he sighed once more.

"It's debatable." She raised a fine brow at him as she poked him teasingly, not noticing the way he stiffened when their skin came into contact.

"Aren't you going home?" Mirajane put down the tray full of glass mugs that she had been holding, instead settling to occupy the seat in front of him.

"Ah! Of course, of course," He slurred on, even her mere presence making him nervous. "I just needed some time to think. I guess I lost track." She smiled at him playfully.

"Well, I'm locking up now – so, do you mind if I go with you?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Not at all – of course." He cleared his throat as the ex-cover-girl chuckled at his repitition.

"Okay, great! Let me just clean up."

****-X-****

Once she came out of the guild, Fried realized how awkward the situation would be – just him and Mirajane, walking – at night – __alone. __The swordsman felt his pulse quicken and he tugged slightly at his traditional white collar.

"Fried?" She waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance. He blinked slowly.

"I'm sorry, huh?" Mirajane gave him a blinding smile, warming his heart a bit in the process.

"You seem a little out of it, are you sure you're alright?" He returned her gesture somewhat confidently.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. So," He gently jerked his head towards the way of the snowy road. "How about the walk, huh?" She blinked, chagrined as a look of recognition dawned on her.

"Oh! Right, heh," The white-haired beauty rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly as she peeked up at her partner through pale lashes.

"Right..." She trailed off as they began their trip, the padded rhythm of their feet filling the cold, evening air.

****-X-****

The pair ended up at his house first, for it was closer than the take-over siblings' residence. But still, Fried persisted on that he would accompany her before returning to his own home. After all, their houses weren't __that ___f_ar from each other – hell, he could even get there in five minutes by foot, no matter __how slow __his feet served him.

But Mirajane would not have it.

"As a man, it is my duty to walk a lady home. Let me just get something really quick." He could hear her as she shook her head vigorously, her hair whistling through the harsh winds.

"I already get enough of that __man __talk from my brother. I'll be fine – you just take care of yourself." He turned around, his back against the dark mahogany.

"Nonsense, Mirajane. You are the jewel of the guild," He leaned in a bit closer. "Plus, I __want __to walk you home." He stated matter-of-factly as she once again shook her head __no, __looking down swiftly to hide her flushed face – caused not by the weather, but by the man facing her.

"Please respect my wishes." She brought her face up, "I don't live too far from here – I'll be in perfect condition when I get home – I promise." He hissed under his breath as he gave in.

"Fine. But here," He took off his coat, handing it to the still blushing girl as he sent her a warm smile. "Take this – you'll need it." She accepted the clothing gratefully, returning his expression.

"Thank you, my good man." Fried smirked.

"Anything for a good _l___ady.__" And with that, he stepped through the entryway.

Waving a goodbye to Mirajane, he closed the door, hoping that she would get home – hoping she would be alright.

As soon as the wood clicked in place, he ran upstairs to his room. And once there, he stepped out onto the mini terrace adjacent to his bed.

Upon seeing a white head not too far away, he sighed a breath of relief as his mind drifted off to thoughts about said barmaid.

Mirajane had always been beautiful – she had always had many admirers and suitors, but she turned them down every time. Had she already found someone else? Would she turn __him __down?

"__No,__" He shook his head – the chances of him and Mirajane were as little as Evergreen being with Elfman. But then again, Bixlow __had __gotten __Lisanna.__

Fried propped an elbow atop the edge of his small balcony, leaning on it for support as he gazed at her retreating figure longingly. The way her snowy hair swung from side-to-side as she walked, the way her eyes shone in the darkness, shining like a ray of light – the way they danced when she talked. Even the way she smiled evilly when her head was filled with thoughts of match-making. To Fried, she was a goddess – a foreign goddess, someone that he was unworthy of. Everything about her – it was all so breathtaking. __She __was breathtaking. And he found it hard to keep up.

Soon he realized that, if he truly wanted her, he would have to pick up his game – or else she'd leave him behind. And he'd be damned if he was going to let __that __happen.

Before he could stop himself, he called out to her.

"Mira," He shouted down, clearing his throat against the cold, winter air as she turned around.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, slightly yelling, her breath frosting in front of her – but that didn't matter.

"Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7?" Her face broke out into a heartwarming grin as she answered him loudly, hugging the jacket closer, tighter to her freezing body.

"I'd like that." Fried smiled to himself – she had agreed – and it was a good start.


End file.
